The unexpected
by Cafe de Flore
Summary: Shikamaru and Temari are sent out to a mission and everything turns out rather curiously. Finished ShikaTema story. Warning: MA.
1. Chapter 1

This is actually my very first story I started ages ago and finished just recently. I don't think it's my best but oh well. You might encounter some OOCness and some places might be awkwardly written, but it's still a lemon so enjoy. Hope you like it at least a little.

P.S. One particular line is borrowed from another fanfiction, however I do not remember the nickname of the author. If he/she recognizes the line - PM me, you will be added to credits :)

-CdF.

* * *

**The holiday**

Many people came to Konoha's annual holiday to celebrate the establishment of the village. This year it dated 600. There was a huge party with BBQ, dances, other entertainment and fireworks scheduled.

The Sand Siblings – Gaara, Temari and Kankurou came as well, with other inhabitants of the nation. This was becoming usual, as the two villages were in a good relationship and kept helping and visiting each other during many occasions.

The shinobi of Konoha had a busy week, running various errands for the Hokage, helping with preparations and establishing security. Since so many people came to the celebration, you could never be too cautious. One of those errands was to send a set of scrolls to the village 3-days trip away – The hidden village of the Grass. It was a treaty between two villages intended to make peace, as the village of the Grass have had some disagreements with Konoha, leading to mutual damage. Now as the Kages of the villages changed, they tried to come to terms. Delivering the scrolls had to be done before the beginning of the holiday so visitors from Grass would have time to come. Not delivering the treaty meant Konoha is still hostile towards Grass and this could provoke some negative response from neighbors. Possibly resulting in victims, again. The scrolls had to be delivered by one of the messengers of Konoha – this was not ranked as a mission and wasn't considered to be dangerous. However, as a messenger came to pick up the scrolls – they were nowhere to be found. One of the students of Shinobi Academy came running to tell Hokage he saw 4 strange men yesterday evening, walking around the main building, and today he saw them running towards the woods at full speed maybe half an hour ago. Since most of the shinobi had their tasks and were busy, Tsunade had to hand this task to Shikamaru, who was done organizing and planning emergency situations. He came into Tsunade's office with Temari behind him. He was also appointed as a guide for Sand's ninjas, as always. After hearing the deal Temari volunteered to go together. She'd rather put her efforts into restoring peace between two nations than shuffling around the village without any activity for a week. Plus, doing a mission with Shikamaru will be fun – she'd have someone to tease, she thought to herself and smiled.

Shikamaru and Temari rushed towards the hotel where Temari was staying. Shikamaru's flat was just around the corner as well.

- Let's see if you can do this mission without crying this time. – Temari begun her tease.

- Oh damn, you sure remember everything that was a very long time ago…

- As if I could ever forget that! – she laughed and smiled.

She can laugh all she wants, Shikamaru thought, but back then what she gave him was affection and support. But he liked the way she speaks about that jokingly, so he just smiled a little without saying anything.

The two of them set out to the journey. They were assigned to retrieve the scrolls at any case and deliver them to the village of the Grass ASAP. One of the Kakashi's summoned dogs – Toru – came with them to help in a search, as they weren't sensory type ninjas.


	2. Chapter 2

**The pursue**

- I think I've never had a free day in Konoha since my chuunin exam. – Temari told Shikamaru, who was running alongside her. They were following Toru, who was leading them after the thieves.

- I don't think it's worthy walking around Konoha anyway. There's not much to see here… - He yawned.

- Really? I bet you haven't really seen many places in Konoha yourself. You don't strike me as an explorer. – She said with ironic smile. – In fact, when we get back, I think that's exactly what I'm going to do. And you'll have to come with me.

- Oh and why's that? Will you tell me now that you can't take care of yourself or you're afraid to get lost? – Shikamaru was almost laughing at this point.

- No, you stupid! – She frowned. Temari didn't like to be made fun of. Shikamaru knew it, and she knew he knew it. – It's because I will report you for not guiding me, leaving me alone in Konoha, and basically – not doing you assignment. – She said with a widest smile.

It was Shikamaru's turn to frown now. He already had a record of bailing of some assignments every now and then, simply because he was too lazy. And he certainly did not need one more.

- It's not very nice to blackmail people, you know?

- Oh but I'm not blackmailing anyone, Shikamaru. I'm just… warning. – She smiled a victorious smile.

Shikamaru only sighed and rolled his eyes at her. In fact he was glad having Temari around. After all these years they eventually became friends and he was looking forward to her arrival. He kept looking at her with a small smile, a lot longer than usual. She was so pretty with wind in her hair, determined look, self-satisfied expression. Temari turned to face him, a little confused, and asked:

- What? – She felt like that look pierced her somewhere in the stomach.

- It's nothing. – Shikamaru swallowed a gulp. He wasn't sure what just happened but that sure felt weird.

They have been travelling almost two days non-stop and all of them started getting tired. Toru informed them the thieves are very close, but they decided to settle a camp and rest a little instead of engaging into a fight now. Temari felt sleepy and tired, but she made sure not to look anything like weak as she was setting a camouflaged tent. She was eyeing Shikamaru eating his dinner. Temari couldn't really tell when did they become friends – they have met many times and fought side by side, so it became natural to hang around with him. She loved teasing and scolding him, all these verbal fights were so fun, maybe partly because only two of them could fully understand their inside jokes. She smiled to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

**The watch**

He volunteered to be first to do the watch. He jumped into a tree and climbed all the way up, found a comfortable branch to sit on and stayed there, eyeing the surroundings and listening. It was a bright night, moon shining from between the clouds and everything was lit with a cold, blue light, making all the trees to look dead, or even petrified. Shikamaru started replaying the little chats he had with Temari, today and way before that. Their first fight, the rescues, constant quarrels. The way people looked at them when they were teasing each other harshly and laughing at that after a while. Temari wasn't just like any girl – every other one he knew would be insulted by things he teasingly said to Temari, but she always found the best way to respond and usually she won. She wasn't easy to control. More like impossible to control. And in a way she reminded him of his mother. Scary and forceful. One wrong move – bang, you're dead. Temari smiled a lot, but you always had to be aware of the hurricane, sleeping inside her. However, Shikamaru wasn't afraid of that. He felt like he could handle all of this. He didn't want to – of course – because that's just too troublesome. But she was an interesting one. Maybe that's why he liked her – he loves puzzles. Suddenly Shikamaru woke up from this daydreaming and found himself smiling.

His watch was over and Toru changed him. He slit into the tent silently, trying not to wake Temari as he lay besides her. He looked at her face but it was too dark to see if she's sleeping or not. She, who had become so close to him without any effort from either side. A rarely seen friend, but not the one you'd do a usual "catch up talk". Their conversations were very different compared to other people, and both of them seemed to be glad about that and long for those chats. It was surprising thing – they were so different you could never think they could get along or even become friends. None of the two expected they'd understand each other so well.

The moon rose and was shedding it's cold light through the fabric of the tent. Shikamaru couldn't sleep because of many thoughts running in his head. Temari looked so peaceful, so he just kept staring at her beautiful face. A sleeping beauty which turns into a little devil when awake. With this though going through his mind Temari opened her eyes. This was so unexpected it gave Shikamaru a shiver.

He thought she'd make one of her snappy mocking comments upon noticing his stare. But instead she did something very unexpected - she came closer to Shikamaru, got comfy, gave him a sleepy look, closed her eyes and fell asleep again. Basically she made impossible for him to fall asleep now.

Shikamaru was fighting this unknown urge to put his hand around this girl and make her warm. He never quite felt that with any other girl – even though there were hundred times similar to this with Ino or other Konoha girls during the missions. But Temari… she made him want to take care of her – the girl who needed that less than any other girl he knew. 

**The thoughts**

Temari was the last to take watch so had a chance to observe sunset before her companions woke up. Normally she would simply enjoy the view of nature – deepest shade of green around in the forest, the sun shining through the trees, birds waking up, dew fallen on the grass, shining like little diamonds in the sun. That was not a usual site for her, being born and raised in sand. But today, instead of contemplating the view, she caught herself thinking about this guy sleeping in the tent just behind her. For some reason she didn't know she kept reminiscing about all the times they have met before and what they spoke. And that look… Shikamaru changed the way he looked at her. She didn't think she would have missed it if it had happened before.

That look just makes her sting somewhere inside. Same thing happened this night, when she briefly woke up to see those brown eyes staring straight at her.

She wondered if she changed a way she looks at him too.

She let out a deep sigh and decided to wake Shikamaru and Toru – it was getting bright and there was a challenging day ahead.


	4. Chapter 4

**The fight**

It was afternoon when they finally caught up with the thieves. These were 4 ninjas and it looked like they have been employed by the village of the Sound to steal the scrolls. The Sound had a habit of employing rogue ninjas. These four were among the strongest. They all used magnetic jutsu and it was not easy fighting them two against four. All six were long-range fighters but Shikamaru's and Temari's ninjutsu were limited to some range and these guys seemed to have no problem attacking from very far away. After some attempts at fighting Temari and Shikamaru were cornered. Enemy had all their kunai and they were floating in the air in a circle, all pointing and the two of them and controlled with the magnetic field by those guys outside the circle. Shikamaru noticed the movement of the four – they were walking around to form a square around them.

- I think they'll do some formation. – He whispered to Temari, who was panting behind him. They stood back to back. – I have a feeling they're planning to pierce us with our own kunai.

The only thing effective as a barrier was Temari's fan, but it wouldn't be enough if kunai started flying towards them from all directions, and they both knew it. Shikamaru couldn't catch them with his shadows as they were standing quite far away and even if he tried to form a sign, some of the kunai attacked him immediately.

- If this is really what they are planning, I have a plan too. – Temari told in a silent voice. It sounded strange, as she wasn't completely sure about it herself. She sighed. – Stand in front of me and squat. Try to cover yourself.

Shikamaru was a bit nervous as this was the first time he had no idea what his teammate has in mind, but right now he had no other choice than to listen to her.

- Temari, what is this?

She didn't answer, just spread her fan and placed it behind her back.

Suddenly the foes moved closer while forming some signs, but they didn't leave any time for Shikamaru to do his shadows techniques, as the kunais surrounded them and started flying towards the couple. Temari simultaneously made some hand sign and shouted "Tatsumaki!" She held her hands lifted to her sides, as the kunai changed their direction and were now flying in a circle around them instead of towards them. Shikamaru realized they are standing in the middle of a tornado, just created by Temari. He never knew she could do such a powerful ninjutsu – the trees were flying around them, and through the dust he saw the open-mouthed faces of the enemy, who stood just outside the tornado, contemplating what to do, but not backing away since the wind didn't seem to reach them.

He looked up to Temari to see why she was hesitant about using this technique. There were some wind whiffs inside the tornado as well and they _cut_. They cut through her clothes and her skin, her arms, legs, chest. Just as she got the cut on her cheek, she looked down at Shikamaru. She looked so powerful, harsh, and beautiful at the same. The wind let her hair loose and they were tousled harshly around her face. She shouted "Now!" – waking him up from his awe. As if they had this planned, he knew what to do. He formed a shadow technique, hid it under the tornado, catching all four of them, and pulled them into the tornado. He didn't let them go and held them so the passing rubbish would make more damage. He also noticed a bag with the stolen scrolls flying around, so he used another of his shadow "hands" to get that. During this struggling he got a few cuts himself as well, and immediately felt some weakness, as if energy was seeping _through the cuts_. He noticed the wind getting weaker and weaker, and turned around to see Temari falling down with her eyes closed; he managed to catch her just in time. It felt like she was as small as a little girl, powerless and harmless in his hands.

The thieves started crawling away – they were cut in many places and therefore really weak, but Shikamaru didn't bother. They retrieved the scrolls – that was the mission. And now he had an unconscious girl who has worn herself out while trying to protect both of them. He was so worried when she fell down, she looked like she was dying. But she was breathing weakly, and he could feel her heartbeat as well. This tornado took only several minutes but Temari was completely exhausted and out of chakra – most likely this tornado steals your chakra through the cuts it makes. This explains everything.

Toru came running through the bushes. Shikamaru was glad he hid so now at least one of them is undamaged. Going to a mission in a two man cell would be really tough. He decided to entrust Toru to finish the mission and to carry the scrolls to the village, which was nearby, according to the dog's nose. Temari probably will be too weak to travel for a whole day which means they wouldn't make it in time. He wrote a letter with an apology to the Grass village for not coming and explained the situation, and he sent Toru running towards the village. He should reach it in about 6 hours. Shikamaru hoped it was safe – the foes ran away in a different direction.


	5. Chapter 5

**The bandages**

Shikamaru took Temari into his hands and carried her away. She wasn't heavy at all. She felt so fragile it was surprising how she can be so strong awake. A real contradiction. Shikamaru looked down – she was still unconscious, eyes closed and her face pale. She was bleeding from the cuts and his hands were already covered in her blood. He couldn't do any hemostatic jutsu as he wasn't a medical ninja, but his family knew herbs very well so he was hoping to find some medical plants in the woods.

He found a place next to a small mountain river that looked strategically good to avoid any ambushes.

In 5 minutes he already had herbs ready, smashed and mixed with water to form a wet mass. Shikamaru washed his hands in the river, got out some bandage out of his backpack and started mending Temari's wounds, not minding his own as he only had a few.

He started with the biggest wounds on her arms – he counted up to 25 on both arms, most of them still bleeding. He washed the blood away with a wet cloth, put some of the herbs on the wounds and wrapped bandage around it. She also had a deep cut on her inner thigh, and while tending to that one he felt a bit embarrassed, as if he was peeping… Well he was – he could very clearly see Temari's red underwear under her skirt – but there was no other way putting a bandage around her leg without lifting her skirt… Another disturbing wound was located basically between and across her breasts. With a flushed face he slid a wet cloth under her fishnet blouse, trying to clean dried blood between her breasts, hoping with all his heart that she won't wake up just now. It was the first time he actually _felt_ a woman's breast against his hand and he was so embarrassed he tried to finish up with this wound as fast as possible. Finally he put a plaster over the wound and after another plaster on her cheek – everything was done. He then continued to heal himself, flushed but smiling at himself.

**The usual**

Temari woke up to find herself lying on a sleeping bag next to a fire place, all covered in bandages and very weak. She knew all this would happen but she didn't see any other option in that situation. She tried to sit up but fell down on her back, unable to hold her weight and completely embarrassed about being _weak_.

- Hey hey, don't overdo yourself, Temari! – Shikamaru was beside her in no time. – You need to rest, after what you did.

- How did it end? – She asked with her strongest voice possible in this condition.

Shikamaru told her everything, and there was a relief on her face.

- I was worried you'll not be able to handle things without me. – Smirk.

She was back to her old self.

- You were worried about me? Are you getting soft, Temari? – he knew how to play this game as well.

- Not about YOU, dumbass. About the success of the mission!

Shikamaru gave her a half-smile and brought some broth he prepared with a fish he managed to catch in the river. She was still too weak to sit by herself so Shikamaru sat behind her and made her lean into him, which was of course protested immediately.

- I do not need your help, I am not a baby! – she even managed to get angry.

However he didn't care much about her protests. He forced her to eat with his help.

Finally she complied, still muttering, and ate two bowls.

After a while she felt better and managed to sit by the fire all by herself. She felt confused about showing her weak side. She wasn't too ashamed about being physically weak – after that jutsu that was only expected. But because she agreed to sit in his lap and be fed, after she categorically shooed him away. She couldn't remember a time she submitted to someone like this! She pouted, worrying what Shikamaru's going to think about her after seeing her behave completely different.

However she couldn't spot a change in the way he talks with her or looks at her, it's as if he didn't notice or ignored that completely. That was weird, but relieving. She realized she really cared what this boy, sitting next to her in front of the fire and chatting carelessly about how he tried to catch that fish, though about her. That was certainly something new.

He turned his head towards her and their eyes met, giving Temari a shiver.


	6. Chapter 6

**The shivers**

Their shoulders were touching slightly, so he felt Temari's shiver when their eyes met.

- You weren't listening, were you? Looks like you hit your head when you fell – you look like you've seen a ghost. – He turned around having said that, as if to check if there's no ghost behind him. He was teasing her. – Are you cold? – And he put his hand around her without waiting for the answer.

This made Temari tense up and shiver some more. Shikamaru noticed her breathing rate slightly increase, but turned his face towards the fire acting that nothing is happening. He looked up to the sky.

- When the fire is out, we should be able to see many stars. – He said in a matter-of-fact voice.

Temari also lifted her head up. She kept staring at the stars to avoid looking at him. There was some tension in the air, both could feel it and both felt like walking on the edge of the blade.

Shikamaru was thinking about today – the search, the battle, the way Temari looked in the middle of Tornado. The way the blood seeped and ran between her breasts and the way wind abused her beautiful golden hair. The way he was worried about her and how he felt the need to care. The way she gave up and agreed to be helped to eat. The red panties. The way she was shivering when their eyes met, her rapid breathing as he carelessly stroked her back.

**The changes**

The fire was dying so more and more stars were visible. Temari pretended to observe the night sky, but all her mind was put to control her uneven breathing. She felt like her knees would bend if she was standing, and she was still shivering inside. Besides that, she felt curious fluttering in her stomach which, for some reason, made her unable to think clearly.

It was the first time she felt this way when someone touched her. And it felt painfully good.

Suddenly Shikamaru lied on his back, however he didn't take away his hand. Only now it reached a bit lower, somewhere around her waist. And it certainly didn't plan to stop moving.

All the time they knew each other they were teasing and mocking one another; this was their way of communication but both knew that this friendship is not a joke. They knew each other without having to speak about any serious stuff, and were always glad to meet again. Now it was a tease again, only this time Shikamaru was about to win. Temari knew all she has to do is to lay down besides him, and she wanted to do that so badly it hurt inside. But that meant giving up and losing, it meant Shikamaru wins. And she certainly will not let that happen. So she stood up, swaying a little.

- I'm going to sleep. – Her voice was hoarse but determined.

She realized something here is changing and it confused her greatly, yet she tried to ignore it and act as normal as possible.

**The tent**

Shikamaru knew Temari too well not to understand that she's doing her best to resist and hide whatever made her breath unevenly. He pretended everything's absolutely normal and hugged her around the waist, helping her to make her way to the tent. She even managed to put up a fight with this, but that resulted being in Shikamaru's hands again. He knew she was furious and he couldn't stop himself from smiling.

- What are you laughing about, stupid? Put me down! – Temari clearly regained her ability to think. She was struggling with all her energy, but she hadn't much of that left after today.

Shikamaru just laughed. He thought she's being adorable.

As they crawled into the tent to sleep Temari was shivering inside her sleeping bag, probably due to overdoing it at the fight.

- Come closer, I'll warm you up. – He invited.

- I don't need that, but thanks. – She mumbled and turned her back to Shikamaru.

He came closer, unzipped her sleeping bag, dragged her out into his and was trying to zip it up. His sleeping bag was big enough for both of them to fit, but he had a lot of trouble trying to close it up, as Temari was fighting with all her might, again.

- WHAT ARE YOU DOING!

- You're shivering and if you sleep like this, you'll definitely get a cold or something worse. – She was only in her underwear, sitting next to Shikamaru, hands crossed below her breasts. Angriest face. Goosebumps on her skin.

- I can't sleep with my clothes on. – Temari's face became flushed and she was glad it's too dark for him to see that. She felt embarrassed being half naked next to him.

- Then please let me warm you up. You ended up like this because you saved both of us during the fight and you know that, so I'm not letting you freeze here tonight. Understood? – Shikamaru was becoming slightly irritated. Almost-naked body of the most beautiful girl next to almost-naked body of his helped a lot to lose that irritation. – Come on.

Finally Temari agreed, feeling confused and embarrassed and uncomfortable. She couldn't believe that she is agreeing to do something she decided she doesn't need. Maybe the answer to that was that she actually wanted to be held by Shikamaru, to feel his warm hands around her and his breath tickling her neck.

They slid inside the sleeping bag and zipped it up and put the other one underneath them. After some kicking and punching they finally found a comfortable position, Temari's back against his chest. He put his hand over her, hugged her and pulled her closer, so now they were touching skin to skin.

At first it felt a bit weird but very warm and not only in a physical way. Shikamaru found out he really likes the feeling of touching her soft skin, the curve of her waist, where his arm rested comfortably, her smooth legs, still shivering slightly. His face rested centimeters away from her neck and he wanted to kiss her there. He knew he needed to stop thinking this way because she soon might feel some bump, fastly getting bigger next to her behind.


	7. Chapter 7

**The kiss**

Temari was fighting herself between the feeling of doing something wrong here and physical feeling of being… safe. Finally she relaxed and gave up to the pleasant sensation. She was getting warm, and Shikamaru was holding her close to him. She felt his strong hands around her, his fingers softly exploring her skin. The hair on his legs was tickling. With every breath he expelled to her neck she felt something wiggling in her stomach, and every small Shikamaru's movement made her tense up a little.

His hand was just below her breasts, his fingers were touching her skin. It felt almost electric.

Suddenly he asked:

- Feeling warm? Looks like you stopped shivering. – Shikamaru started talking to distract himself.

- Yes, much better… - Temari was glad he engaged a chat, so he couldn't hear her breathing getting uneven again.

- So how come I knew better what you needed than you did?

Shikamaru squeezed her tightly because she started struggling again, trying to hit him with her elbows. Soon he found tickling her resulted in a hysteric laugh/scream and crazy fighting. After a while they both fell down tired and laughing, this time facing each other.

They could feel that this is something more than just a friendship; they knew you don't do that with your buddies. This was so wrong but felt so right at the same time.

They laid like this for a while, staring to each other without saying a word. Then Shikamaru slowly placed one of his hands on her hip, ran it up towards the waist and then back again to her hip, grabbed it and pulled her closer. Now they were almost touching with their noses, both breathing deeply, as his hand traveled up to Temari's head. He softly caressed her cheek, brushed some hair behind hear ear, placed his hand on the back of her head and kissed her lips softly.

Temari felt like she's going to lose herself. She couldn't think again and all she cared about right now is a kiss. She returned it passionately, coming closer and hugging him back. She caressed his muscular back and arms, completely lost in a moment, feeling like she's drinking something she had never ever tried before but wanted it badly.

Shikamaru lead his hand down towards her legs, stroking them softly and suddenly dragging Temari's leg above his, making her gasp. He was kissing her neck and she couldn't hold back her moans. She felt his penis poking somewhere between her legs and that felt curiously good. In a little while his hand traveled towards her bra, trying to unclasp it, and of course, having some trouble.

Temari used these seconds to jump back to herself again. She knew what was coming next and it took her some serious inside debate to change her mind.

- No. – She almost moaned. – No. – The second one was a bit stronger.

Shikamaru stopped without saying anything, and hugged her closely. His lips found her lips again and kissed them deeply, slowly. Then they both sighed, at the same time. And started laughing.

They soon fell asleep in the same position they started this, both too tired to think about what just happened and what it all meant. Just before losing herself to sleep Temari cuddled deeper into Shikamaru's arms and though that maybe now she understands why every girl she knew wanted to find herself a boy. All this felt unexpectedly good.

**The swim**

In the morning, Shikamaru woke up alone. Soon he got out to look for Temari. He found her clothes and blood-soaked bandages lying on the ground next to the tent and her – swimming in the water. Shikamaru swallowed a gulp.

He admired the view from the river bank. He wouldn't have guessed someone from the desert knew how to swim so well. She looked like a beautiful blond mermaid with ocean deep eyes.

- Aren't you going to join me? – she invited teasingly.

- Naah. It's too cold. – Shikamaru cocked his head to the side, deciding to enjoy the picture of her beautiful round ass and long legs, emerging shortly from the water as she dived down.

Soon enough Temari got out of the water, looking self-confident as ever and not a tiny bit embarrassed about standing in front of a boy only in her underwear. Meanwhile Shikamaru was glimpsing at her wet body shyly, his faced flushed from the thoughts of wanting to strip her naked right now.

- I assume you're all healed up and feeling well? – he tried to come up with a conversation topic to distract himself.

He didn't quite succeed as he watched her slip into her clothes, that stuck to her wet skin closely.

- What exactly are you implying here? I feel fine! – her eyebrow twitched and Shikamaru knew instantly this is close to trouble.

- Er… nothing really. – He replied cautiously.

- Good then. Let's get moving. – She smirked and started packing up.

Not a single word was said about what happened in the tent. She was back to being bitter and he kept rolling his eyes to every witty comment she made. It looked like nothing has happened, but it sure didn't feel the same for neither of them. However, they both were good at hiding what they did not want to show.


	8. Chapter 8

**The celebration**

Soon enough after their return Konoha celebrated its' foundation. There was a huge festival with a fair, amusement park, many other attractions, a concert and fireworks in the end.

All the day Shikamaru felt like he was chasing Temari. He would catch a glimpse of her here and there, but soon enough she was gone or Choji had dragged him towards the barbeque. After a while, he saw her in the amusement park, waiting in line with Ino, Sakura and Kankurou, arguing wildly about something with her brother. Shikamaru was making his way towards them but he was late, as all three got inside a carousel.

He felt somewhat stupid, as if Temari had thrown a bait and he took it so willingly. He was surprised by his own motivation to find her and drag her to some dark corner. However, by the end of the evening he almost gave up – he couldn't find her anywhere so he drank a beer with Choji, Naruto and Kiba and all the guys went outside for the fireworks. There were many people gathered in the main square and everybody looked really cheerful and happy, not like Shikamaru, who was disappointed about failing his plan to find his beautiful blonde and kiss her again. He lazily lifted his head up to the sky, the movement so natural and familiar to him, as the sky lit with the colors of the rainbow in shapes of blooming flowers. His hands were in his pockets, as usual, and suddenly he felt someone trying to pull his hand out of it. He turned his head to the side quizzically and saw the desert ninja next to him, staring up into the night sky, happy smirk on her face, her fingers between his. His brows unfrowned and a small smile crept up his face as he was watching Temari's soft expression instead of her usual hard face. He looked up to the sky again, squeezing her hand a little, and she answered with her other arm twining behind his neck, bending his head down to meet her passionate lips. Her tongue slid into Shikamaru's mouth and he let his hands wander around her waist, pulling her closer into the kiss. She had a hold of his ponytail and was in control of what's happening – so typical of her – he would think later. She stopped for a second to let out a deep sigh, filled with unsatiated passion, and dug her nails into his back. She pulled him closer, feeling his erection against her lower belly, and grunted silently, then went in for another kiss, not caring about the people surrounding them nor the fireworks, still coloring the night sky. However the next second she was gone. It seemed he held her so closely there was no way for her to slip away, but somehow she did, leaving Shikamaru turned on and flushed in the middle of the square, surrounded by the crowd, somewhat confused, but grinning widely.


	9. Chapter 9

**The night**

After an hour or so Shikamaru was home, lying in his bed only dressed in boxers, his hair down, his hands folded under his head, staring into the ceiling, contemplating what happened that evening.

He had never even dreamt about falling for such a troublesome female as Temari was. And now it happened so unexpectedly. The newly found attraction for her was a surprising and disturbing thing to say the least, but he figured it was too troublesome to try to fight that, so he didn't. He did not know what will happen next, what it will be like the next time they meet, what will she do. It's always a surprise – what she will do. With that thought on his mind, he drifted into sleep, after glancing at the dancing curtains next to the open window in the warm air of a summer night.

A shadow landed silently on his windowpane. The figure swiftly crept inside the room and placed her fan and her backpack against the wall. She came closer to the bed and cocked her head to the side, eyeing the sleeping man with curiosity. His black haired covered the pillow and his masculine chest was rising and falling slowly with every breath he took.

She slid out of her sandals and crawled on the bed, making it screak and Shikamaru woke up with a flinch. It took less than a second and he had the intruder paralyzed by his shadow. This intruder was smiling at him teasingly and she had blond hair up in four ponytails. He let her go, silently asking:

- Temari? What are you doing here?

She didn't answer. Not verbally. She pressed her lips softly against his, carefully caressing his mouth. Shikamaru answered more passionately, shoving his tongue between her teeth, making her breathing somewhat irregular. The sound of her muffled sighs she let out to his mouth was enough to turn him on. He gripped her hair and took out the hairbands, and the blond waterfall covered his face. With one swift movement he was on top of her, her hands locked in his tight grip above her head. His tongue was abusing hers and his other hand gripped and squeezed her breast, not bothering with slow and careful, managing to mutter something like "you're so beautiful, so fucking beautiful". He was too turned on at that point to control himself and she was as well, judging from the speed she took her clothes off. This time Shikamaru didn't bother unclasping her bra, he simply pulled in down off her breasts and buried his face between them, kissing and biting her nipples and trying to get rid of her panties simultaneously. Temari bit her hand, trying to keep herself from moaning, but her silent sighs were loud enough already. She arched her body and her mouth opened for a silent scream as Shikamaru pulled down her panties and kissed her down there. His loose hair tickled her tights and the things he did with his tongue was way too much for her to handle and be able to think clearly. Her body started trembling from the arousal and the sensation he was causing with his mouth, and he stopped, trailing kisses up her body to her lips. Temari tucked her fingers into his boxers and grabbed his penis firmly, stroking it all the way up and down. Shikamaru broke off the kiss to let out a restrained moan as she smiled contently.

- What..? – He managed to whisper, staring into her eyes, while her hands never stopped the things they were doing.

- I'm just glad… - She smirked, then lifted her head up to whisper in his ear. – You're bigger than I thought.

That sent shivers down his spine and he leeched onto her mouth once again, leading his finger between her legs. He pushed one finger inside, making her gasp and tense up. Temari cried out as he started moving rhythmically inside of her and she put all her effort into removing his boxers from his hips. Next she wrapped her legs around his waist and guided his penis where it belonged. They both held their breath as he slowly eased into her. She closed her eyes and sighed deeply from the wave of pleasure, then found his mouth and shoved her tongue inside, trying to muffle loud moans, escaping her throat with every painfully slow thrust he did. He looked down at her with a pleased, yet teasing smile, but couldn't go long like this himself. He grabbed her hips and started moving faster, pulling her close and pushing it deep inside her. He ran his hand down from her neck, between her breasts, over the belly, feeling her soft skin. Temari bit a corner of a pillow, trying her best not to scream. Her body tensed up and she could feel the feeling of peculiar sensation building up and expanding inside her and just as she was a two or three thrusts away from her climax, he stopped and pulled out. She lifted her head with a look of confusion and horror, while Shikamaru smiled at her wildly and reached for the drawer of his night stand, getting a condom and putting it on. Some part of her mind realized that was a good idea but her whole body was majorly shaking and that was one of the worst kind of feelings. Being so sexually frustrated you don't have any control of your limbs. Thankfully, soon enough he was back on top. He shoved his penis inside and gave her a long kiss, resuming the rhythm. He went on faster and stronger with every move and it took them seconds to come close to where they were. She arched her body again, holding one hand on her mouth, another one was digging into the pillow. He was pounding her with all he had, his hand grabbed her breast and squeezed it tightly, and he could feel he was close to his release. Temari was almost there too, as she stopped breathing and tensed up, impatiently waiting for this sweet torture to end. And in a few seconds she felt the overwhelming wave of pleasure ripple through her body and paralyze her in sexual agony. He glimpsed down at her delighted expression and found his release, pumping and twitching inside in devastating feeling. Then he collapsed next to her, both laid there simply trying to catch their breaths. They shared a lazy kiss and she smiled sweetly, that she almost never does.


	10. Chapter 10

**The morning**

He woke up alone in his bed. The sun was already high up in the middle of the sky and he frowned, not wanting to wake up. He put a pillow on top of his head, trying to escape the light and continue his slumber, but his eyes ripped open as he remember what happened last night. Or what he dreamt last night… That was too good, too unexpected and too amazing to be true.

He sat up in his bed, frowning and thinking, when he spotted a foreign object between messed sheets on his bed. It was a pair of black panties with laces. The same ones Shikamaru stripped off Temari yesterday. He grabbed the piece of lingerie and stared at it with curious gaze, then smiled contently and fell back on his back. The stupid grin that emerged on his face stayed there for the rest of the day.

* * *

- Hey, where the hell have you been? We've been waiting for you like forever! – Kankurou shouted angrily, waiting to hear some explanation from his sister.

He and Gaara kept knocking on her hotel room doors for an hour before figuring out she was not there. Then they waited another hour at the gates of Konoha until she finally showed up. Kankurou was majorly pissed. Temari was too happy to be bothered.

- Not any of your business, sucker. – She retorted in her usual fashion.

Temari glanced over her shoulder to the gates of the village, smiling to herself, and then continued on the road, not listening to Kankurou's screams, as she was busy playing the recording of events of last night in her mind over and over again.


End file.
